wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierre
Pierre is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis he is good, around 830-850 and plays with Jackie or David. In Baseball his team consists of Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo and Theo and is around 1100 in skill (the 8th best player). Pierre '''plays in the Baseball teams of Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick and the Champion Sakura. In Boxing he is around 1100-1200 in skill. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball he is in Pro Class at 1376+ and plays with Misaki and Shohei. In Swordplay he is at 1361+ in skill and is the 10th best, and is in Pro Class. He isn't in Pro Class in Table Tennis, but is good at 626+. He is the 8th best PRO in Cycling, coming 8th out of 98th! Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Pierre is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 250 edits on "Wii Sports" articles, for making 100 edits on "Master CPU" articles, '''or for making.' *His Japanese name is 'Piēru. *'''Pierre is never a PRO in sports that involve tennis, making the opposite of Mike and Kathrin, who are only PRO in sports that involve tennis. * In both Boxing and Swordplay, Pierre is the 10th best player. * In both Cycling and Baseball, Pierre is the 8th best player. * In Swordplay Showdown, in reverse stages, every time he appears, he wears gold armor, Stage 19 being the only exclusion to this where he is purple armor thin. In Stage 20, he wears it but is very defensive and strikes often. * His name means rock in french. * Pierre is never seen with pink armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Pierre is the best opponent in Cycling that is not a boss in Swordplay Showdown. * Pierre's name comes from a french descendance, which is strange, considering most CPUs in the Wii games have names of English, Japanese, Brazilian and Spanish descendance. This makes Pierre unique in a way. * Pierre appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Pierre is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. * Pierre is good in each sport like Theo and Helen, and is a PRO at most sports. Gallery PierreDACotQR.JPG|Pierre's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-3-6.png|Pierre's badge (Wii Sports edits). Badge-35-5.png|Pierre's badge (Master CPU edits). Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-25-39-753_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Pierre's face expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-25-46-630_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Pierre's face expressions. 53- Pierre's Team.jpg|Pierre's Baseball Team. PierreSwordplay.jpg|Pierre as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Pierre Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Pierre. Pierre.png|Pierre watching a Table Tennis Match. Pierre_clarinet.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork. 2018-01-14 (16).png|Pierre and his teammates Shohei and Misaki in Basketball. 2018-02-07 (15).png|Pierre in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (35).png|Pierre in Boxing. 20180210_072320.jpg|Pierre in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG_0146.JPG|Pierre in Table Tennis 2018-03-28 (40).png|Pierre doubling up with David in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (39).png|Pierre doubling up with Jackie in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG 0455.jpg|Pierre with Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, David, Oscar, and Kentaro. 2018-05-25 (29).png|Pierre in Swordplay Duel. 2018-07-10 (11).png|Pierre pitching in Baseball. 15320898567801205450900.jpg|Another photo of Pierre as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0500.JPG|Pierre playing Basketball at Midnight. IMG_0713.JPG|Pierre swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (13).png|Pierre (right) in Cycling. 2018-10-01 (51).png Akira, Pierre, and Jackie in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Maria, Pierre, and Silke participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Susana, Marisa, Pierre, Jackie, Gwen, and Eduardo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (27).png Pierre participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Chris participating in Flag Footrace with Pierre as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre participating in Flag Footrace with Victor as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Takumi, Pierre, and Akira participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Anna, Silke, Fumiko, Pierre, Rainer, and Matt featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Pierre in Bowling-0.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pierre (left) carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png Alisha and Pierre participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor Pierre, Julie, Miyu and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG 1709.jpg Pablo, Pierre and Emma participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Rin, Pierre, Sandra and Rainer participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Asami and Pierre participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Pierre, Rin and Misaki participating in Hide n Hunt in Wii Party.png IMG 1942.jpg IMG 1952.jpg MiitopiaPierreImage.jpg|Pierre in Miitopia. IMG_2743.jpg|A happy Pierre. 5- Master.jpg Asami, Pierre and Pablo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Pierre, Sakura and George participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Jake,_Sandra_and_Pierre_participating_in_Saucer_Snap_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre, Emma and Sakura participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Pierre, James, Sarah and Nelly participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png IMG 2885.jpg Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Blue Males Category:CPU Category:Boxing Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Cinquople Pro Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges